Nervous
by nabmiles
Summary: Satsuki merasa lega dan yakin melihat Dai-chan di ujung baris belakang sana, melambai tangan berteman cengir lebar ke arahnya. "Kalau salah bagaimana?" / "Ya tinggal malu." Lalu penghapus melayang.


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**Nervous**

_a _Kuroko no Basuke_ fanfiction by _nabmiles_. I gain no commercial profit by writing this._

.

Satsuki melangkah bolak-balik sepanjang tujuh ubin. Anak 10 tahun itu menaut jemari bergenggamkan dua lembar kertas yang telah kusut di belakang punggung. Mengulum bibir seiring manik _fuchsia_ berpindah ke sana kemari pertanda ia gelisah.

"Heh, Satsuki. Diam saja kenapa?" Daiki yang duduk di kursi dekatnya risih juga melihat teman kecil bertingkah bagai setrikaan.

"Mana bisa, Dai-_chan_! Ini pidato pertamaku di depan umum!"

"Ya santai aja."

"Santai gimana!" Satsuki menghentak kaki kesal. "Ini pertama kali aku bicara depan umum … kalau salah bagaimana?" lalu gadis kecil itu melontar reaksi-reaksi kala membayangkan. Keringat dingin menyembul di kening.

"Tinggal malu, gampang."

Satsuki melempar penghapus yang entah didapat dari mana. "Huh, kau sama sekali tidak membantu. Ngapain masuk ruang tunggu!"

Merupakan _timing_ tepat bagi Daiki bergeser ke samping. Penghapus terpental di dinding. "Untuk menenangkanmu."

"Apanya yang menenangkan, Dai-_chan_, kau malah membuat konsentrasiku buyar!"

(Gadis kecil itu tak sadar kalau bahunya tak setegang tadi.)

"Baguslah, jadi mukamu tidak mengerut-ngerut mirip nenek-nenek."

Kali ini tutup stabilo melayang—seri amunisi Satsuki.

"Sudah, diam saja kau Dai-_chan_," Satsuki merengut. Ia buka kembali lipatan teks pidato lusuh. Membaca ulang poin-poin yang harus dihapal—nyatanya dia sudah ingat di luar kepala. Ah, bawaan gugup.

"Wajahmu jelek lagi." Daiki kembali nyeletuk. Satsuki siap melempar jangka ketika pintu menuju panggung di sisi jejeran kursi tempat Daiki duduk terbuka. Tubuh seorang wanita menyembul dari situ.

"Momoi, siap ya, setelah ini giliranmu."

"B-baik, _sensei_!"

Pintu tertutup lagi.

"Huaah! D-Dai-_chan_, gimana ini?! Uh, aku harus menghapal. Uh, sepertinya aku lupa semua—aduh—"

"Santai, Satsu."

"Mana bisa!"

"Waktumu masih lima menit."

"Itu masalahnya!"

"Bohong, tiga menit lagi."

"DAI-_CHAN_!"

Daiki nyengir lebar mendapati teman kecilnya itu kalang-kabut sendiri. "Makanya, santai-santai saja. Duduk."

Dihujani beberapa celetukan lagi, Satsuki duduk juga di samping Daiki. Mulutnya komat-kamit—dan untuk beberapa lama Daiki membiarkan Satsuki berkonsentrasi pada materi.

"Sebenarnya kau itu sudah hapal," ia berkomentar kemudian. "Kau cuma demam panggung."

"Diam, Dai-_chan_—ah, buyar!" satu sepakan di tungkai bawah Daiki. Si merah muda menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Capek juga tegang melulu.

"Tuh kan, kau capek sendiri," Daiki meraih botol air mineral kecil di kursi samping dan menyodorkan ke Satsuki. Langsung diteguk cepat.

"Dibilang aku gugup, Dai-_chan_," Satsuki menarik sejumput helai merah mudanya. Daiki menghinggapi bahunya dan menarik sedikit sehingga dia bisa memijit santai. Si _pinkish_ diam, matanya sempat melebar sedikit sebelum memutuskan menikmati.

"Kalau nanti kau lupa atau bingung, lihat saja barisan belakang. Aku di sana."

"Kau bakal ngapain?"

"Melambai, mungkin?" jawab si biru tua asal. "Pokoknya cari saja."

"Huh, baiklah," Satsuki menghela napas dalam-dalam. Pijitan Daiki mengurangi sisa tegang yang bersarang. Ia membuka lagi kertas berisi materi, menggumam-gumam untuk kembali mengingat. Sekian detik berlalu.

Klek. Pintu terbuka lagi. "Momoi, sudah waktunya," wanita tadi memanggil.

"Baik," Satsuki berdiri, tautan tangan Daiki di bahunya lepas. Bocah itu ikut berdiri sementara wanita tadi hilang ke dalam. "Dai-_chan_, doakan aku."

"Hn. Hati-hati di panggung nanti, celana dalam beruangmu bisa kelihatan kalau angin lewat."

Satsuki menggebuk bahu Daiki sekuat tenaga. "Aku serius, nih! Dai-_chan_ menyebalkan."

"Hehe, bercanda," yang bersangkutan memamerkan cengiran lebar. Tangan Daiki hinggap di puncak kepala Satsuki, mengacaknya pelan. "Semoga sukses."

Semangat Satsuki naik drastis sejalan gugup yang meluruh. Dia masuk, melangkah menuju panggung dengan percaya diri lebih tinggi. Walau detak jantung tak dapat berbohong—cepat dan berdentum-dentum hebat—dan masih ada ragu-ragu serta paranoid, Satsuki merasa lega dan yakin melihat Dai-_chan_ di ujung baris belakang sana, melambai tangan berteman cengir lebar ke arahnya.

**fin**

* * *

a/n: ditulis pagi-pagi jam tiga waktu insomnia saya kambuh lagi. Dan akhirnyaa kesampaian juga bikin AoMomo ;;w;; Lagi pengen bikin yang banyak percakapan dan inilah hasilnya. Apa mereka OOC? katakan sadja, nanti saya perbaiki. terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
